1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to card exhibiting and more particularly concerns a method or system of indexing cards and the index card and notch configurations used therein.
2. Prior Art
The number and complexity of records which must be kept in business has created a very real need for a compact, yet simple record keeping system. Complex computer systems have limitations on their use and rather then providing the solution in many areas, have merely served to accentuate the problems. There have been many attempts to meet these expanding needs, however, none possess the compactness, simplicity and the many advantages of this invention wherein a plurality of variously configured superimposable notches in a multi-valued reference area serve to clearly and accurately designate individual values. Thus, the idea of indexing cards by notching a card at a particular multi-valued reference designation located along a card edge is shown to be old, for example, by the U.S. Pat. No. 821,602 and the French Patent 1,046,381. While these examples have many fine features, yet they lack the compactness, simplicity, and adaptability which is characteristic of the present invention. In each case in the prior art the multi-valued reference area can only be notched or marked to designate one value.